


Ghost

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Ghosts, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick thinks there's something strange about their newest rookie.





	Ghost

“Please Jonny?” Patrick pleaded.

“No,” Jonny said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“But—”

“I am not spying on a rookie just because you think he’s a ghost!” Jonny’s voice rose in exasperation.

“But—”

“No Pat. If you’re so worried about it, just go ask him.”

“I can’t do that!” Patrick argued.

“Then I guess you’re just going to have to deal with it."

 

Patrick scowled at the back of Jonny’s head. It was so like him not to take him seriously. He was the only one left in the locker room. He glanced towards DeBrincat’s stall where the rookie’s duffel bag was stuffed under the bench and edged towards it. As he reached for the zipper his fingers started to freeze and he could see his breath. His eyes widened and he jerked his hand back.

“Hey Peeks!” Sharp shouted down the tunnel. “Q says to get out here!”

“Coming!” Patrick hurried out of the locker room.

 

“How much longer do you think we can keep this up?” Alex asked as Kane went out of his way to avoid him.

Sharp snickered. “I’ll bet you at least until Christmas. The dry ice in your bag was an inspired touch.”

Alex grinned. “You can thank Stromer for that one. Did you—?” He broke off as Sharp hushed him, noticing their captain watching them.

“We’ll talk later,” Sharp said. “I’ve got a brilliant idea for glow in the dark paint.”


End file.
